


We’re doing this

by BecaAMM



Series: New Year's Eve - 2017 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, New Year's Eve, Panic Attacks, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 20:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13220313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: In New Year’s Eve, you surprise Tony something new to appreciate in his life.





	We’re doing this

“Yep,” Natasha raised her eyes from the paper. “You’re definably pregnant. No way to question it.”

“Are you sure?” you questioned in a whisper.

“Sweetheart, I can  _see_  the baby; or at least the  _thing_  that becomes a baby,” she pointed at the ultrasound. “I don’t think there is a way to be  _surer_  of it.”

You let out a breath.

“Okay,” you muttered. “Okay, then.”

Your friend just waited in silence while looking at you.

“You’re telling Tony?” she questioned softly.

“I don’t know how he will react,” you muttered. “I mean… We’ve never talked about having kids.”

Natasha rested a hand on your back.

“I’m here if you need me.”

You nodded but didn’t say anything else.

You and Tony were together for years now, two rich kids with parents who just weren’t there, too much time left and a weird obsession with science and building stuff. You had similar personalities two, though they were closer to be  _matching_ than straight up similar, with different approaches in almost everything in your life together.

Although you two were together for an awfully long time, you never mentioned kids to   
Tony, not even once. You were two people working in very dangerous jobs, targets to all kind of crazy people. Having a kid meant putting someone else – someone pretty much defenceless – in this mess and you would never want it to your worst enemy. But the thought of having a kid with Tony… You couldn’t quite grasp why it made you feel so hopeful but it did, somehow.

It took you all the way to New Year’s Eve to find a way to tell Tony the news. Inside a wrapped box, there was a picture of your first – and  _extremely_ secret – ultrasound along with two baby shoes in his armour colours. You just hoped he took the news well.

“Ma’am?” the waiter stopped by your side, offering you a glass of champagne.

“No, thank you,” you dismissed him. “I would like a glass of water, please.”

Your hands were shaking. The last time your hands were shaking like that, you were graduating and needed to make a speech in front of hundreds of people; after that, you just learnt how to control any nervousness. This time, though, nothing was working.

“Y/N,” Steve stopped by your side. “You look a little green. Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” you looked around the room, seeing Tony chatting with Bruce and Rhodes. “I’ve never been better.”

The Captain in front of you didn’t move away. Instead, his eyes travelled all the way up and down your figure with a curious look.

“There is something different with you,” he finally said. “I don’t know what it is.”

Your eyes widened for a moment. He couldn’t possibly… could he?

Trying not to act suspicious, you eyed the clock and stopped frozen. It was almost midnight and you wanted to tell Tony before the year turned.

“Excuse me.” you moved away from him, walking to your room and making sure to ask F.R.I.D.A.Y. to bring Tony to the room your shared.

It wasn’t more than a minute or so later that he showed up with a worried look on his face.

“What are you doing here?” he frowned. “It’s almost midnight. We need to share a midnight kiss.”

You took a deep breath, feeling the tips of your fingers tingly.

“There’s something a really need to tell you.”

You could see the ideas popping up in Tony’s mind, questions and worries growing a growing. Every time you said you needed to tell him something serious, he would come up with weird suppositions of how you were going to break up with him and leave. Because of that, you reached out to the box quickly and place it in his hands.

“I thought Christmas was last week,” he tried to joke. “What’s this, babe?”

You just bit your lip.

“Open it.”

Tony complied, his skilful fingers unwrapping the shiny paper and soft ribbon before pulling out the picture and the little shoes.

“Y/N…” he muttered, his lips parted open and eyes wide, face all clean from any sign of emotions.

Your heart was thundering in your chest and you just stared at him. Tony was getting paler, and then greener, then bluer and basically  _not breathing_ and then breathing too heavily _._ He was having a panic attack.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y.,” you called, trying to keep yourself together while helping him sit down.

Outside the room, everyone was starting to count down the seconds.

“Breath in,” you said firmly and he obeyed. You’ve been there so many times you knew how to pull him back. “And out.”

You did that again, and again, and again until the colour was back to his face and he seemed calmer.

“I’m sorry,” you whispered, your voice was broken and tears were filling up your eyes. “I… I’m really sorry. I’m gonna schedule an appointment and just get rid of…”

“No!” he interrupted you, almost shouting out the words. “No getting rid of anything!”

You looked at him, not understanding.

“But you…” you tried to argue.

“I was caught by surprise,” he took a breath. “And I’m… Well, I’m shocked. Me? A father? I mean… I’m gonna be a father. A  _father._ ”

You nodded and he stood up.

“Are you sure?” he whispered, finally walking to you and holding your hands.

“One thousand percent.”

Tony nodded for a long moment, probably more than a minute. Outside the room, everyone was starting to count down.

“We’re gonna need a crib. And baby clothes,” he pointed. “An ultrasound machine, I gotta schedule you an appointment with that doctor everyone is saying is the best and… Oh damn, they need to enter the school list!” his eyes widened.

You finally cracked a smile open, closing your eyes and squeezing his hands.

_Five…_

“I’m gonna start building the crib,” he decided, his mind  _far gone_ now. “It needs to have at least two cameras and some temperature system,”

_Four…_

“Do you think we can make it change colours?” he suggested. “Maybe… From yellow to green than to blue and… you know, go all rainbow on it, I feel like it’s gonna look good.”

_Three…_

“Tony,” you called, but he didn’t notice.

“And the room, we can make an Iron Man themed room,” he said like it was the best idea ever. “And… And I will put them to bed every night and read and be there for them and be… be a good dad. I can be a good dad, right?”

_Two…_

“Tony,” you called again.

“Do you think they will love me? Maybe they will just hate me and I’ll be the guy who got their mother pregnant and is just awful at taking care of them and…”

_One._

“Tony,” you said loudly, covering his voice with yours and making him look at your surprised.

“What?” your boyfriend questioned.

Not saying another word, you covered his lips with yours right when the people started cheering and screaming ‘Happy New Year’.

Tony kissed you back very passionately, holding you tightly. When you pulled away, he just stood there with his forehead against yours and closed eyes.

“We’re doing this,” he affirmed in a whisper. “We’re doing this.”

“Yeah,” you muttered. “We are.”

And may God help you. You were going to have a baby.


End file.
